Hale Over Heels
by dshescritora
Summary: He's the Derek that he is today not because of Paige's death, Kate's betrayal, nor his family's tragedy. Derek was left bitter and eternally unhappy with his wife's death. As if life hasn't played it's sickest joke yet on him, his wife makes a comeback in Beacon Hills sans any and every memory of him, but with their kid in tow. Derek wins back the family he didn't know he'd lost.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't losing Paige nor being betrayed by Kate that turned him to the Derek that he is today. And more than his family's death, it was Celine's death that rendered him even more broken, hopeless, and eternally unhappy.

Years after his mother and sisters died, she came into his life- cliche as it may sound, but Derek'd describe it as "like an angel sent by the heavens" (not that he'd really believed in God, heaven-hell, or angels). Brooding and mysterious, his life made a 360 turnabout with her in his life—only to go back to the Derek that Scott and everyone else know of.

Fast forward to today, as if life hadn't made its sickest joke yet on Derek yet, Celine makes a comeback- sans any and every memory of him and their life together, but with a werewolf kid in tow who's undeniably his. Now, how does he win back a family (of his own) that he never knew he'd lost to begin with? Factor in the all-too-natural supernatural nuances at Beacon Hills he has no other choice but to deal with.

Prologue

"_Welcome home, Derek." Her back was turned from him as she was busy running the software on her research data, yet she'd sensed that he was home._

_Home. It brought an immense feeling of warmth and belongingness to him, after years of practically being the one of the last few Hales standing_

"_How'd you know?" he asked, smiling. "I was careful not to make any noise. I wanted to surprise you."_

_She stood up, and wrapped her arms around his waist just as he'd got to her. "Oh, I may not have werewolf senses like you. I'm not sure why and how, but I can definitely feel when you're somewhere near, staring at me so intently," she teased._

_He gave out a hearty laugh and hungrily kissed her. Sometimes, he can't help but feel scared at how much love and passion she brings out in him. He can't help but fear that she might get hurt—like everyone else around him. _Don't go there, Derek,_ he said to himself._

"_You look so tired." There's that worried look in her face again, one of the many things he loves about her. He nodded. "Too tired to join me for a nice, warm bath? After dinner, hmmm? " Then there's that playfully seductive look in her face._

_He, of all things, is not a saint. He grabbed her waist not too gently. "You, little siren. We'll have dinner—after that nice, warm bath." With his hands now all over her body, dinner would have to wait for a couple of hours to happen._

_Her head rested on his chest, and his arms around her under the sheets—Derek thought they could stay like this for hours—forever, even. Earlier in their relationship, Celine would always wake to find him having nightmares, tossing and turning, and eventually waking up startled, half-turned. More than once, he'd nearly hurt her with his claws that he'd suggested they sleep on separate rooms._

_Celine would have none of it though. She'd so patiently stood by his side, cradling him in her bosom for hours and hours after he'd wake from nightmares of his family's death. More than anything else, it was the guilt that's been eating him, that he contributed to the Hale family tragedy. Months into the marriage and he'd learned to somehow forgive himself, and be happy again—all because of Celine._

_She's probably seen the worst of him—broken and unbelievably negative about anything and everything about life. More than once, his signature glare landed on her (to which she'd just tilt her head or raise a brow). The biggest mystery to him (and even his sister Laura) is how she had ever put up with his grumpiness for the past two years—and to top that, loved and accepted him for all that he is._

_His arms tightened around her. "I hate that you'd be gone for the next couple of days," he groaned. Celine's set to attend and present at a research conference in France, and will be gone for almost a week. He always dread those days when she has to be away due to her work as an academic and a researcher._

"_Believe me, I hate it to be away from you even more. But I couldn't say no to the organizer who has been my mentor before," she said, lovingly brushing his cheeks with her fingers. "It's just for a few days. And you get to visit and catch up with Laura while I'm away."_

_He smiled. "Yeah. Maybe it's not really so bad," he conceded. After the Hale house fire, he and Laura lived outside of Beacon Hills. They'd stayed in New York where they were completing their degrees—the reason they were spared from the fire. It was also in New York where he'd met Celine. After a few months though, they'd left for Washington when he asked her to marry him._

"_Please send my greetings to Laura. Argh. I'm so tempted to get on a plane to New York instead—with you," she sighed. "I hope to visit her really soon."_

"_Laura would love that." His sister really does love her._

"_After this conference, I'd be travelling less so I won't have to be away from you often. And so we can get on with our plan of having kids."_

_He tenderly reached for and kissed her lips. "I absolutely love the idea." She didn't really need to work since he can provide for her needs—old Hale money and his earnings from making the stock market his playground. But as they'd argued over and over, she's passionate with teaching and research—things that she wants to do for herself._

_A family of his own. He just realized how much he's been yearning for a family over the years. But with Celine, he no longer looks back with much pain, but only looks forward to what await him and her._

"_Derek…" Laura held his shoulder as he was kneeling in front of a grave—Celine's grave._

_For the second time, he felt robbed of his happiness. This time, there's so much pain that he's grown numb of it. He knows there's pain—with that big gaping hole in his heart. He'd ceased to live; he only breathes and exists._

_Celine died in a vehicular accident in France a week ago. He didn't even get the chance to beg for her life; he'd only been asked to identify if the charred body was indeed hers. With tests done, and articles of clothing identified (or what were left of them), along with their wedding band—his fate was sealed._

_His wife is gone. And so is his happiness. _

Chapter One

"Derek has a wife?!" Scott and Stiles sure couldn't contain their surprise.

"Derek was married?" And this was from Peter.

All the others in the room—Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Malia, Cora, and Kira—were better at containing their surprise at Dr. Deaton's revelation.

"Are you sure about that?" Lydia pouted in amazement.

"How on earth did you get hold of such information about my nephew?" Disbelief was also written all over Peter's face. He, too, couldn't imagine Derek offering the Hale name to a woman—despite him witnessing Derek's _most notable relationships._

Stiles was more hyperactive than he usually is. "Oh my God. Oh my God! There's someone walking on earth by the name of Mrs. Derek Hale?!"

"Doc?" Scott was waiting for Dr. Deaton's confirmation.

"I was waiting for your reactions to tone down a little," replied Dr. Deaton, though he himself wasn't quite sure that he'd believe what he just said real soon. "To answer your questions, yes. Derek had been married, about four years ago. It was Laura who told me about it in one of her visits here in Beacon Hills from New York."

"I guess only sister Laura knew about it, with Peter still nursing his injuries then," she glanced at her uncle to which Peter only rolled his eyes. "But where is she now?" Cora evidently grew more puzzled with the knot on her forehead.

Dr. Deaton sighed. "They'd been married for almost two years when Derek's wife met an accident in France—which ultimately killed her. She was there to present at a research conference." There was a collective gasp from the ladies in the room.

"Oh God," was all Allison could manage to say.

"The late Mrs. Derek Hale goes by the name of 'Celine'. I didn't have the chance to meet her nor Derek at the time they were married, but Laura spoke fondly of her. She was a university instructor and researcher—quite well-known in her field. She's a very smart and beautiful lady, a few years younger than Derek."

"Are we talking about Celine Caldwell here?" Lydia was incredulous. Deaton nodded. "Oh my god." Lydia's eyes widened. "She's a freaking genius in her field as a social scientist."

"You know her?" asked Malia.

"Well, only from reading her works and materials about her. She is indeed smart and beautiful—and looks very classy. Now that I remember it, I did stumble upon some of her readings where she used 'Celine Hale'."

"And now, I'm thinking the angry, bitter Derek is caused by the death of his wife, and not exactly by the Hale house fire," said Peter in his usual smug self.

Scott seemed to have remembered what started the conversation. "But Doc, how does this figure out with Derek missing again?" There was the sense of urgency in Scott's voice.

Deaton spoke. "It's that time of the year again."

Stiles interjected. "His wife's death anniversary."

"Yes. She's buried in Washington, the place where they spent time together as a couple, so Derek may be staying there for a while," explained Deaton in his usual calm demeanor. "He's probably gone for a while not to hide and heal, nor due to another abduction, but just to remember his wife."

"I don't think Derek has ever forgotten her. Not with the teacher, not with Braeden." The certainty in Cora's voice tells them she's worried about her brother—with him not being okay, ever.

Dr. Deaton was right after all. Derek is indeed in Washington—in the house he'd bought for Celine when they got married. His wife's death carries with it a lot of both beautiful and painful memories. But never, not even once, did he try to forget her and every single detail about her, no matter how painful it gets. Hence, he didn't give up their home in Washington even after he moved back to Beacon Hills.

He pays a caretaker to visit the house once a week to make sure it's well-maintained. Everything's the way how she left it, except for him, of course. The house is full of memories of her, and of their life together—things he just couldn't let go, not now, not ever.

Surprisingly, he's not overcome with a heavy feeling every time he steps into the house. It's quite the opposite; it's a place where he'd find peace. The Hale Residence at Washington has been his refuge over the years; always the place where he can hide and heal (just like what he did after Boyd's death when he left Beacon Hills for a couple of days).

"It's been three years now, love," he whispered as he stared in her photo. It was a close up shot of Celine with a big, charming smile, and twinkling eyes, so full of life.

And the Derek that was staring at her was a man whose eyes were lonely and sad. Scott and the gang, and everyone else who knew him have gotten used to the Derek who's cold, bitter, and angry, but not the lonely and sad man that he really is. It's that side of him, and his life with Celine that he'd always treasure, and probably keep from everyone's knowledge.

Ah, the happiest days of his life. Oftentimes, he feels guilty for getting into relationships with other women like Jennifer and Braeden. Part of him is saying he should try being with someone, but another part of him is screaming that he shouldn't because of Celine. He has to admit that his relationships with women after Celine were more because of his physical needs, and nothing beyond that.

At this time of the year, his longing for Celine grows even more. He's perennially left wondering how his life would have turned out should Celine still be alive. He would've been probably back in Beacon Hills for good—but with his life partner and friend. He would probably spend a lot of time not with kids like Scott and his pack, but a kid: his and Celine's child. And every day of his life, he would be probably waking up and sleeping with a smile plastered on his face. If only Celine were alive.

"Nonsense," said Araya with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I cannot leave Mexico for good, and live with you in London."

"But, grandmother, I can better look after you if we're together. You don't want us to live here with you. The next best choice is you moving with me and my son in London," argues the young lady, gorgeous in her naturally tan skin and dark, straight hair.

Araya glanced at the little boy of about two sleeping peacefully on her bed. "It's more than enough that I see you and Calvin every once in a while. Your life's in London; mine's in here. Severo is with me, so you do not have to worry." Araya wished she could convince her sooner than later—and send her back to London with her son within the day, if that was very much possible.

They'd both glanced at the talkie as it buzzed. "The guest you're expecting is here, Madame," informed the man from the other end.

"Send her to my room." Araya smiled at the lady. "Hija, por favor. I just need to attend to an important matter with this guest. Maybe you and Calvin can better rest in your room."

She smiled back. "Of course, grandmother." She then went to scoop her sleeping son in her arms.

Just as she was to reach for the door knob, the door swung, revealing Araya's guest. She acknowledged Braeden's arrival with a smile.

"I'll see you and your son come dinner time, Celine." Plastered on Araya's face was a mysterious smile, with her eyes on Braeden who's looking intently at the young boy. "Can I offer you any refreshment, Braeden?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"The huntress from Mexico sent Deaton a photo of a little kid?" confusion was all over Stiles' face. Scott brought up the topic as they were walking on school grounds, hoping that Stiles'—the one who always figures things out—could help him and his boss.

"Yeah. It was actually handed over by Braeden personally. All she said is that Araya summoned her for a job—and that job was to give Doc the kid's photo. It's very puzzling for Braeden, too, as she was paid a hefty sum for a 'simple job'," Scott tried to fill in the details for Stiles.

"Just a photo? Nothing else? No other instructions, clues, anything?" Stiles' hand movements were hyperactive—a sign that his brain's on to something he finds quite interesting.

Scott stopped on his tracks, recalling the short note that went with the photo. "Araya wrote a message: 'Look after the boy, as just what your Alpha would want you to do.'"

"Just as what you would want Deaton to do?"

Scott shook his head. "Doc and I don't think she was referring to me as the Alpha; it's more likely to be Talia Hale."

"Derek's mother?"

"Doc is sure that Araya's well aware of how it goes—the Druid-Pack relationship. And "your Alpha" for a Druid like him would always point out to the Alpha of the pack he's serving as an emissary."

Stiles is smirking now. "Oh god. The more you fill me in with the details, the more mysterious this case gets, and the more confused I become."

"Sorry. But believe me, I'm not in any way trying to complicate the details all the more."

They stopped by a classroom, getting there just in time for their next class.

In an attempt to put the pieces of the puzzle together, Dr. Deaton took the chance of reaching the Calaveras. His phone call got through, all right. But he didn't really get much: just the boy's name, and another cryptic message. _"Look after Calvin. Someone is after the boy. We're not sure of who it is yet. But if it's your Alpha's kind, I can only do so much in trying to protect him."_

"_If you want me to look after him, then I'm gonna need more details about him. Who is Calvin? How does Talia figure in here?" Alan had to keep himself from bombarding her with a few more questions. _

"_Giving you a lot more details won't do Calvin and his mother any good—for now. Give it a little more time. You'll have to give me more time. Calvin, possibly even his mother, may be in danger, and that's all you have to know." Araya disconnected the call. _

"I figured I won't really get much from her, anyway," he mumbled.

Stiles came up with the idea of having Lydia try to fish out more information about the 'case', courtesy of Lydia's banshee powers.

"I'm here now, Doc. Ah, I brought Stiles and Lydia with me," announced Scott as he walked into the clinic.

Dr. Deaton peaked out of the examination room. "Hi there, you guys. I did think you'd like to give me a hand." The doctor smiled. "By the way, Araya and I talked over the phone earlier," he added.

The three's expressions were hopeful. "But I'm afraid I didn't get much from her. Answers, that is, because I sure did have more questions in mind after we talked."

"And I thought this couldn't get any more cryptic," remarked Stiles drily.

Scott glanced at Lydia. "Maybe you're really set to give it a try."

"Alright." Lydia conceded, but not without rolling her eyes.

The druid-doctor took out the photo from his drawer, and handed it over to Lydia.

"Oh, he looks so adorable," Lydia quipped.

"Yes, he does. Now, let's concentrate." Trust Stiles to be too task-oriented when he's overly curious about something.

Lydia held the photo firmly, and closed her eyes. She's on a banshee on self-study, she would often say. Unlike Scott who then had Derek, Lydia had no banshee "resource person" to learn tips and tricks from. Her powers come in handy under circumstances, but admittedly, there's a lot of room for more 'efficiency'. For now, all she can rely on is her tried-and-tested technique: concentrate.

A few moments later, knots formed in Lydias's forehead—a sign that she's starting to sense something from the photo: voices.

"_Who's Calvin's father?" _

_Then another voice: "I do not know what sent warning bells to whoever is after Calvin. But they could sense that he may eventually become a threat to them… That person seems to have a better idea of whether the poor child's indeed 'one of them' or not, of how much power he has.""_

"_Mom…" A small voice—probably Calvin's. _

Lydia opened her eyes. "The child may be a supernatural. Of what kind, I don't know. Araya has an idea, but couldn't or wouldn't' confirm it. The key for us seems to be in finding out who his father is. And the person who's after Calvin, he—or she considers him a threat." She looked at Dr. Deaton.

The doctor shook his head. "There's much room for interpretation. Calvin may be a werewolf, considering that Araya thinks Talia would be concerned over his welfare. But why would Araya, a huntress, bother so much? She honors every word of the code, and I don't think a child's a reason enough to make exemptions."

"But is he in any grave danger now? As in right now?" asked Stiles.

"I assume not, based on my earlier conversation with Araya. But what she wants me to do is to stay on guard, and act out should the child be in danger. But then, the request is probably for you as well, especially those who fall under the supernatural category. I can only do so much myself the situation involves someone who's not entirely plain human."

"What's with the kid?" It was more of a rhetorical question from Scott.

Lydia threw in one of the most sensible questions. "Okay. Looking after the child actually means protecting him from danger—as it happens. How do we know that 'it's time' to look after him?"

Stiles gritted his teeth. "Seems like the Calaveras know more than what they'd actually care to tell—no, warn us about".

Everyone could only agree.

"Aren't we going to tell Derek about this since his mother seems to be involved somehow?" Lydia asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Telling Derek didn't happen until they learned that "it's time". "Why did Araya think my mother would care so much about a kid's welfare? He may be a werewolf, but he's no charity case. His own pack would have to see his safety." Derek's forehead was deeply furrowed, with all the pieces of information they're giving him.

"Believe us. We've tried to find out how your mother's involved in this. Or who the boy might be. Dr. Deaton even tried to push Araya for more details, but to no avail." Scott was speaking hurriedly. All he'd want is to start looking for the boy who was abducted by an unknown supernatural—together with Derek. '

Derek sighed. "So, the Calaveras think the person who has the boy would wait until the full moon to carry out his plans. Knowing 'when' is good, but how about the 'where'? Any detail on where the boy may have been taken that they'd like to share with us?" He sure does want to help, with this issue involving a child. He's growing impatient though at how very little information and more importantly, time they have.

"Nothing. But they're scouring Mexico for places where Calvin might be. Their only concern is if he was taken outside of Mexico. That's up to us."

Derek would've been impressed at how powerful the Calaveras are, marking Mexico as their territory. But then, what's outside Mexico is farther reaching—and they don't exactly know where to start. "Cora's in touch with them. She tried tracking Calvin through his scent, but it appears that whoever has him is masking their scents, hence, their whereabouts." A while ago, he'd asked Cora for any news. Initially, she was able to get leads on where Calvin and his abductor happened to have passed by, but she'd later on lost any and every trace of the child's scent.

"The people they sent carrying some of Calvin's things will be here any time." Scott doubts though if breathing in and tracking Calvin's scent would be of any significant help.

They'd heard the door slide open. Braeden.

Stiles speared Derek with an I-thought-you-were-no-longer-together look.

Rolling his eyes, Derek explained, "I hired her. With the time we have, we'd need to exhaust our resources to work on finding the boy."

"Wow. That's generous of you," remarked Stiles. "But seriously, do we need to do another briefing here?"

"I don't really need the details—which you don't have in full, I've heard. I just need to take a look at the boy's photo." Newly arrived Braeden's down to business. She handed a piece of paper to Derek. "Your bill."

Derek glanced at the paper. "Deal."

"Such a steep professional fee," Lydia remarked. It was after all a 6-digit figure she'd had a glimpse of.

"He can afford it." Braeden frowned as she'd taken a look at Calvin's photo. "Araya's grandchild?"

They were all surprised by this new information. "Grandchild? How'd you get that idea?" Derek asked.

"I'd seen him. Just as I got into Araya's room for her job for me, he and his mother were just about to leave. The boy was sleeping then, but I'm 100 % sure this is him."

Stiles was pulling his hair out of utter confusion and frustration.

"Even if he's indeed from the family of hunters, we still need to find him. We go with the initial plan," Derek concluded. He's now acting out of moral obligation, and even the fondness he's starting to develop for the boy he'd seen only in the photo.

It's only a few minutes before the full moon, and none of them have a good news on Calvin's whereabouts. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Malia, and Braeden split to cover several areas at once. Kira and Dr. Deaton went with Scott; Allison with Issac, Stiles and Lydia with Malia. Braeden went alone, but was remotely coordinating with her contacts.

He, on the other hand, had been running and driving alone. They'd familiarized themselves with Calvin's scent. They did catch a scent of him, but lost it, too. What they are sure though is that they're in (or at least have gone to) Beacon Hills.

He didn't want to entertain the idea earlier, but there had been that huge possibility that they'd have to limit the search in Beacon Hills. And he was right. Good thing or bad thing, he doesn't know.

Are they a target, too? What's with the boy? Is this a trap set by the Calaveras? With the situation they're in too ambiguous, they're exercising extra precaution.

From Mexico to Beacon Hills. "Why Beacon Hills?" he uttered aloud. Derek made a sideway glance, his eyes landing on the trees in Beacon Hills Preserve. He'd suddenly maneuvered the car to the other direction. One thing they're sure of is the boy's abductor being a supernatural. And he might just be among those that have been lured to Beacon Hills by the Nemeton.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Derek saw the boy right away as he got to the Nemeton's location. Calvin was lying unconscious beside the tree, bruised and his clothes stained with blood. Derek gently scooped up the child in his arms, and checked his vitals.

He sighed in relief upon confirming that Calvin was still breathing, and doesn't seem to be severely injured. Derek tried to sense again if the boy's abductor was still there, but he found no sign. In fact, none at all—as if there was never anyone else with the boy. Only the dried up blood in Calvin's skin and clothes, and the ground indicated that someone has been there, but had left for quite some time already.

Derek straightened up and carried Calvin to his car.

"You guys, it's late. Good for you that it's not a school day, or else," Melissa disapprovingly shook her head upon seeing her son and his friends. "Hasn't Derek updated you yet? Dr. Deaton's here, too. He's already checked the boy, and made contact with the hunters." Melissa wasn't exactly pleased at the remembrance of the Calaveras who had been after Scott.

"Derek did call, Mom. But we just wanted to check on the boy," Scott reasoned out. "How's Calvin?"

"He's still asleep, which is pretty good. Poor little boy. He has a couple of bruises, a bump on his head, and the worst that he's got is that cut in his arm. It went a little too deep, so we had to stitch it up. He's also dehydrated. But what concerns us more is the possible psychological trauma he's suffered, so we're bringing in a child psychologist."

"It's great that Calvin is safe. But I hope it's not only for now," remarked Stiles.

Melissa agreed. "Your father has been coordinating with their counterpart authorities. Apparently, the boy was abducted while in transit. He and his mother were heading someplace when their car was attacked and overturned. Calvin's mom was injured, but now recovering. Araya's with her, so that explains the absence."

"So, would we be expecting his mom or maybe even Araya anytime soon to come and collect him?" asked Lydia.

"I heard the mom's on her way. She wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital yet, but she insisted. I'd normally be pissed at hard-headed patients, but this one, I can feel so much for her. I'm a mother, too." Melissa smiled tenderly.

"Great. I hope they'd bring in more answers, and no more questions, please." Stiles said in a low voice, skeptic and expectant at the same time.

Derek was unbelievably and unusually… happy. He didn't realize he'd missed being happy, until he remembered how it felt like. And it was all because of the little boy, Calvin. When he first heard of what they were about to deal with, he looked at the boy as no more than a mission. Then he'd seen his photo, then the boy himself at the preserve. The more he spent time with Calvin, his fondness grows even more.

It wasn't even sunrise yet when the child had regained consciousness. It was him that Calvin first saw when he opened his eyes. As he looked further around the room, he didn't find his mom or any familiar face. Derek was about to panic that he'd cry, but the child didn't. Thankfully, only a tearful "Mom" was what he had to deal with.

He was surprised at how easy they got along with each other. After Melissa and the doctors checked the boy, and assured him that his mom's on the way to the hospital, Calvin maintained an unusually calm demeanor. He, on the other hand, had been unusually playful and good with kids. The two of them spent the early part of the morning together, playing and reading with kid stuff Melissa was able to find around.

Derek's now driving to the loft to change clothes, and get food (Calvin requested for ice cream)—and some toys. He couldn't wait to go back to his new found buddy.

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were again at the hospital, this time, tagging Malia and Kira along. They're waiting for Calvin's mom to arrive, so they could try to put the pieces of the puzzle together. They, too, were drawn to Calvin that they'd stayed in his room to play with him. Sheriff Stilinski involved himself in the case as well, assigning officers to guard the boy (but as one can guess, Scott and Stiles can breach such protocols).

"He speaks pretty well for his age," Kira uttered her observation about the now sleeping Calvin. Stiles has been asking Calvin all sorts of things in childlike curiosity and hyperactivity that're more fitting for the little boy. To their amazement, the child already has a sophisticated language faculty in terms of comprehending what they're saying, and responding.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Mom said the doctors who checked him think he's a highly gifted child."

"Based _non-supernaturals standards?" _said Malia with an interrogatory tilt of her head.

"Yeah."

"He speaks well—in sentences that is. He's got some advanced mathematical abilities, and excellent memory. And he's only almost 3. So, yes, he's more probably than not a highly gifted child, based on developmental milestones for humans." Lydia should know better, being the clique's resident genius.

"So, he doesn't seem to be a supernatural, not a werewolf to be specific. 'Doesn't have healing abilities which Derek said even baby werewolves should possess. I don't think his being gifted is enough reason for someone to be after him." Stiles still won't stop with his deductions, which is good news for them since they're all dying to know what this case is all about.

Lydia sighed. "We can only hope that his mother finally getting here would solve this."

Not an hour had passed, and all of them had finally met Calvin's mother. On Scott's and Stiles' ends, well, admiration for the woman quickly developed, much to their girlfriends' dismay. The lady is of a natural tan skin, raven hair that complemented a dark pair of deep-set eyes. Not even the bandage and bruises on her head could mar her beauty. She's quite tall, too, just about Allison's height.

They'd expected a hysterical mother to storm in, only to be surprised to see a tearful young woman (though worry's all over her face). Must be why Calvin seems to be a brave boy, they concluded. Celine let out a litany of thank-yous to them, and agreed to help them out in figuring matters.

Celine's in Calvin's room while they're in the hallway, waiting for Derek's return.

Kira sat beside Lydia. "What's the matter, Lydia? You're acting, uhm, weird. You've been like this since Celine got here," said Kira who noticed Lydia's sudden change of behavior.

"Part of what's happening—I think I have an idea," Lydia spoke in a hushed voice, eyes on the floor.

Stiles ran to her other side. "What particular part of this complicated web?"

Her eyes met Stiles', and then, "On who Calvin might be. On why he must be so important to the Hales."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I'm on my way." Derek's voice is a little impatient. He went back to the preserve with Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski, trying to get more clues on the case. Even Chris Argent was having a difficult time identifying at least what kind of supernatural Calvin's abductor is. The three of them left without making any progress at all.

As he got into his car, he was surprised to see several SMS and missed call alerts from Scott, Stiles, and even his cousin, Malia. "What's the fuss about?" he asked Scott.

Scott let out a frustrated sigh from the other line. "Lydia thinks she has an idea on Calvin's identity, and why your mom would be concerned about him. But she won't tell us anything! She said it would be best if you of all people should first know about it," Scott explained.

"Well, what's a little torture for your perennially curious pack," he remarked with much amusement.

"And if that isn't enough, Dr. Deaton—who just got here, by the way—already seems to have an idea on what Lydia is _not talking about_!"

Derek chuckled. He could picture Scott turning hyperactive like his best friend at the turn of events. He could also imagine how much of a hyperactive spaz Stiles is by now.

"Not funny, Derek! You have to get in here!"

"I said I'm already on my way. I will be worth the wait," Derek said in a teasing tone. From confused to amused—Derek thought that the past 24 hours had been anything but boring.

"Fine, fine. By the way, Celine—" Scott's sentence was cut short.

"Who?!" Derek barked. Just like that, Derek's light, jovial mood turned sour again.

"Celine. She's Calvin's mom. Ah, as I was saying, she's agreed to talk to us later as we try to get more details about what Calvin could've been up to." Scott was startled at Derek's reaction, only to realize that the older man had heard his late wife's name. It probably brought back a lot of painful memories to Derek, he thought. "That's another reason why you need to get in here now."

"Just a few more minutes." Before he could disconnect the call, Derek overheard the hyperactive Stiles before he ended the call. _"Oh god. Why didn't he just leave the detective work to my dad?! He should get here now! No! He shouldn't have been here long ago! Oh god." _

He tried to think of the child he's developed fondness of, if only to keep his mind off his Celine a little. Derek stepped on the accelerator.

"Wow. Oh wow. You bought a lot of stuff, didn't you?" Stiles remarked upon seeing him—and the shopping bags he was holding.

Derek raised his brow. "I bought food for you, kids."

"And food, toys, and probably an entire store for _the _kid," Malia commented, looking at the shopping and food bags.

Dr. Deaton suggested, "Why don't you bring them inside Calvin's room?" There was something in his voice that Derek can't quite place. Nevertheless, he made a warning knock before opening the door of Calvin's room.

Calvin's head was nestled in his mom's neck, her back against him.

"Hey, Cal—" Derek stopped on his track as the woman turned to his direction. She smiled at him.

"You're back! He's my new friend, Mom."

"You must be Derek. Cal has told me quite a lot about you. I'd be forever indebted to you for rescuing my son, and keeping him company last night. Thank you so much, Mr. Hale."

Derek saw her dark eyes reflect various emotions: relief for her son's safety, gratefulness to him for keeping Calvin out of harm's way, and fear of what's happened (and may still happen, with everything still so unclear). But recognition—he found not even a trace of it.

"Celine…" He's having difficulty breathing… more importantly, process in mind what's happening. It may have been years since he's been last with her, but he'd never forget her soft, sweet voice, graceful movements, how she looks like. Every detail about his Celine is etched on his memory.

"Oh, yeah, Derek. She's Celine Calavera, Calvin's mom," Stiles' said, on a light mood, unaware yet of what's happening to Derek. "Derek? Dude?" he'd finally noticed a shocked Derek. Anyone and everyone can get startled, go into shock—but not Derek. Definitely not Derek who's one of the few people—if not the only person—who can rattle the hell out of Stiles. "Hey. What's happening to you? Scott and I instantly felt admiration for her, but, dude, not anything like this," Stiles remarked in a hushed voice.

"Mr. Hale, are you alright?" Celine was beginning to worry about Derek's reaction.

"Derek?" Scott was now also in the room.

"I… I'm fine," was all he managed to say. Derek wanted to grab Celine, wrap him in his embrace. But his body won't cooperate. He'd gotten over the initial shock, alright. But what really bothers him is Celine not being able to recognize him, her husband. _Mr. Hale. _

He turned to Scott. "We need no introductions." Derek managed to say calmly—much to his surprise. He perhaps has his mother's years of training for control to thank for that. Then he dropped the bomb. "But I think you guys need re-introduction. She's not a Calavera; she's a Hale. She's my wife, Celine Hale."

It was everyone else's turn to be surprised.

They heard Celine gasp. Derek saw her arms tighten around Calvin. His wife was evidently shaken by what he'd just said.

She was speechless, dazed, and confused. All she could do was to look at Derek intently. "What... what are you talking about, Mr. Hale?"

"You just don't seem to remember me, Celine. For what reason, that I'm going to find out," there was finality in Derek's voice. Then in his gentlest voice, "I'm sorry for scaring and confusing you, Celine. An explanation's due, but I believe learning this _particular fact _about yourself is years overdue."

"That's an understatement, Mr. Hale." He could tell by her voice, Celine is close to crying—maybe even breaking down.

Dr. Deaton decided to intervene. "I know this is confusing you, probably even scaring you, Celine. But rest assured that Derek means no harm. This is a matter that you'd have to discuss over with your grandmother, Araya." The good doctor emphasized the word 'grandmother'.

"Mom, what's happening?" Even Calvin was getting confused at the turn of events. A warm feeling embraced Derek at the thought of the boy—his son. Now, that explains how he felt toward the boy, and the odd familiarity. He then thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but Calvin bears much resemblance with him, particularly the eyes. _His family._

"I don't know anymore, honey." Celine did sound like she was trying so hard to help herself from breaking down in front of them, in front of her son.

"When's your grandmother getting here, Celine?" Malia asked who can only feel happiness for her cousin. A complete Hale family. Derek's family. She swears to stopping anyone who'd try to spoil her cousin's second chance to happiness.

Scott and his pack left Calvin's room again, intending to give Celine enough room , and make her a little comfortable (if that's possible at the turn of events now). Derek stayed though—which Celine allowed, though they're not exactly sure if she was still conscious of what's actually happening around her. The usually grumpy Hale seems keen on not letting his wife and son out of his sight even for another second.

"Oh god. These past few days haven't exactly been easy on her, have they?" Melissa apparently isn't up for just a few minutes of break from probably another dude-this-is-Beacon-Hills stuff even on her lunch break.

"And the coming days won't be, too," Stiles remarked drily. His friends glared at him. "What? I'm not saying this on the basis of her being _Derek Hale's wife. _There's always the probability for people to go through difficult days when they learn of _new things_. And this too-much-for-a-single-day-revelation could definitely drive a person crazy—we're talking about heridentity here!" Stiles was rolling his eyes.

Melissa nodded. "Admittedly, Stiles, you're making much sense. It's frustrating enough not to recover even a single memory for the past three-four years, but it's definitely a hell lot more frustrating to have been rebuilding your life based on lies."

"But there are ways for her to recover her memories, right, Mom?" Scott asked.

"Yes, honey. But it's really difficult to tell how much, how fast—or if she'd even progress at all."

Malia's forehead was in knots. "She must have at least already tried to, right? That's a perfectly human thing to do, yes?"

Malia's co-pack member, boyfriend, and more importantly, Human Nature 101 teacher was quick to explain. "Yes, it is perfectly human to want to get your memories back. Doctors have techniques to help people with amnesia, Malia."

Dr. Deaton spoke. "Luck is on our side—Derek's family's side—if it is indeed amnesia that caused Celine's memory loss." There was that serious, at the same time mysterious look in his face that they all see when dreaded things are happening (or are about to happen).

"If it's not amnesia, then…?" Kira asked, wide-eyed. Supernatural life still needs getting used to for the kitsune.

"It might be a powerful alpha who has the same tricks under his or her sleeves as Derek's mom," quipped Lydia.

Scott realized what the other explanation was about. "Like what Talia's claws did to Peter. And his memories."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You live alone?"

"Yup."

"Is your house big?"

"Well, it's spacious. But that's because I don't have a lot of stuff." Derek was referring to his loft.

"So, your house is just near?"

"Yup. It's a few-minute drive from here. How about you?"

"I live with Mom in London. She said it's kind of far from Mexico, so, probably kind of far from here, too. Our flat's not so big, but I have space to run around." Calvin smiled sheepishly at this.

Derek chuckled. Calvin just finished his lunch. He'd volunteered to feed him, but Celine said that Calvin likes to eat on his own, and barely wants any assistance. Derek's proud of his son, being independent at such a young age. He can't help but feel regret, too, as he seemed to have missed a big part already of Calvin's young life.

He's sitting beside Calvin in his hospital bed, talking about anything the child could think of. He'd patiently answered his curious questions, which eventually led to his personal life. Celine was seated at the couch across the room, thoughtful enough to give him and Calvin some time together.

"But why were you in Mexico?"

Calvin ate a spoonful of ice cream before responding. "We visited grandma 'cause she got sick."

Though Araya arrived in Beacon Hills together with Celine, she didn't get to the hospital with his wife. Hence, the seemingly never ending wait.

"Would you like to go back to London?" Derek was hoping Calvin would say "no". He knows that his little boy can somehow understand what's going on—that he's just not a new found friend, but actually his father.

Calvin stared at Derek for a couple of seconds, then frowned. "It's okay with you?" Calvin sounded upset.

"Nope. Definitely not. I was hoping you'd love to stay here." Derek smiled tenderly at Calvin.

"Every kid has a mommy _and _a daddy, right? If you're my mom's husband, then…" Calvin was hopeful, yet hesitant.

Derek smiled widely. "Then, I'm your dad. It's okay with you?" He mimicked the child's expression.

Calvin's eyes were glowing—figuratively—with happiness. "I'll be calling you 'dad', then?"

Derek thoughtfully ruffled his son's hair. "That'd make me really happy. Come here, buddy." He grabbed Calvin, and held his little body close to him in an embrace.

"Aw. Not so tight, Dad," Calvin complained, as he still had some bruises from what happened the other day.

"Oh. Sorry, Cal." _Dad. _The word brought much meaning and warmth to him.

Her eyes met Celine's. She gave a reassuring smile, though it's obvious that she still finds his presence rather awkward.

It was when Cal was already on an afternoon nap that Araya finally got to the hospital.

"You have some explaining to do, Araya," Derek said curtly.

"My, my. Such warm welcome from you, Derek." Araya acted casually. "How's Calvin?" she addressed the question to Celine.

"He has a couple of bruises and stitches. Other than that, he's coping pretty well." Celine sighed and closed her eyes. "What is going on?" her pained voice stung Derek. Seeing Celine hurt, scared, and confused is the last thing he'd ever want. What happened to Cal may not have brought her much suffering, but the situation she's currently in definitely does.

"I was fine with not remembering a big part of my life. But the only life I've built for the past four years with Cal… I feel like there's a lot you're not telling me… and what you've been telling me all these years, now, they're bothering me, too, grandmother." Confusion, laced with panic, was in Celine's voice. She was confrontational and not—just the Celine that Derek remembers. His wife may have no memory of how her life really was, but Derek could tell that she has not really changed.

Araya held Celine's cheek. "Believe me, sweetheart, I do have my reasons for what I've done. But I only have the best intentions for you and your son, then and now."

Derek hates to admit it, but he doesn't sense Araya lying. He can also clearly see that the woman genuinely cares for his family. He spoke. "I believe you'd figured—finally— that now's the time for me to find out about Celine and Calvin." The Calavera matriarch is smart and cunning. The cryptic message to Deaton; she was meaning that he'd get involved.

"You're right about that, Derek." There was that what Derek finds as an annoying smile in Araya's face. Then her face turned serious. "I'd always believed that we, the Calaveras, are more than capable of protecting Celine from your kind—"

"'From my kind'!" Which practically means that you're protecting—no, keeping my family away from me!" Derek was fuming. He'd conditioned himself to listen to reason, to try hear Araya out. But the thought of all the years he, Celine, and Calvin could've been together already shoots up his temper.

"They are after Celine and Calvin because they're your wife and son!" Araya was her usual self—talking as if her words should just be considered as law.

Celine intervened. "Please. I couldn't wait to hear your long overdue explanations, but you'll wake Calvin. Let's talk like civilized people here, alright". Celine was rolling her eyes in irritation (a gesture that then and now amuses Derek). "Now, talk."

"Why would any of my kind be after my family? You know how it goes among packs: there's got to be a valid reason to attack, or even obliterate another pack. There's more room for cooperation, collaboration between packs than competition. Not to mention we're better at the exercise of diplomacy than _your kind. _I don't remember the Hale pack running across any rival pack, enough to want to harm Celine and Calvin. No contacts between druids at all, and Deaton can attest to that." Derek's voice was firm, evident that he wants the matter resolved as soon as possible. More importantly, his tone was demanding of a valid explanation from Araya for what she has done.

"Oh, Derek, you know power can be very much a valid reason to get a pack or even just a member running after you and those among your circle. The promise of power could be so enticing that not even a code of honor among packs could rule over." In Araya's face was that sly smile.

"I wasn't an alpha then yet, and definitely no longer one now." There was emphasis in every word that Derek spoke, hinting that he wasn't convinced at Araya's "explanation". "So, why the interest with my family?" He'd sensed Celine's heartbeat skip a little at his possessiveness. _Good. _Given the circumstances, winning Celine over won't be easy, but the lack of resentment and resistance—for now— from Celine's end is a good sign. And Derek hoped he still has _that _effect on her.

Araya sighed. "In the history of your kind, the Hales have always been looked up to—some sort of royalty you are. Powerful, wealthy—particularly during your mother's time. She's one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful alpha who has ever existed. But more than being an alpha, what ruled over Talia is her being a mother. Let's say, "interested parties" have been led into thinking that her love for her children, along with her powers, allowed her to pass on her abilities to the next generation of Hales." Celine and Derek were now intently listening.

The Calavera matriarch continued: "Other packs who have known Talia believe that she can very well, and that she was actually able to use her powers to pass a far exceeding strength to one of her children, though you may not have been aware of it. Talia may be gone, but that may not exactly be the same for 'what she is capable of doing'."

"What is your mother capable of doing exactly, Derek?" Celine faced him.

It took Derek a while before he could answer. "No one _exactly _knows the extent of her powers, Celine. But her ability to fully shape shift into a wolf and her strength that could match that of a pack of alphas are enough for her to be considered as the alpha of alphas. My mother passing on her abilities, her powers to another member of the Hale family is definitely a possibility." He inhaled deeply. "So, you're telling me someone's on the hunt for who it could be?" Derek asked Araya.

"Yes. A hunt that started four years ago—with Celine's accident. Eyes have been on you since Talia died, Derek. Years passed and there was no sign that you are inching closer to Talia's abilities—"

Derek interrupted. "Why particularly me? My mother could've passed it on to Laura or Cora." Though he'd really rather have enemies after him, and not any of his sisters.

"Modest, aren't we, Derek? Next to Talia, you were the most powerful Hale—with a strong moral compass, that is." What Peter Hale is not, Araya would have added. "It would seem that you have never fully realized that power —if it's really you that Talia transferred it to. Four years ago, though, whoever it is that's after you had to take the chance to draw it out."

"Through anger," Derek supplied.

Araya smiled bitterly. "Yes. With Celine meaning the world to you, her death can spark anger—and pain—that are beyond imaginable."

"Well, it's not me that they're looking for. My mother may not have even passed on her abilities to any of us _at all._" _God, all those lost years with Celine and Calvin, _Derek thought.

"But the hunt continues?" Celine asked.

"Is it why someone's still after our son?" Derek tilted his head in an interrogatory fashion.

Araya's eyes was twinkling in amusement at how possessive the former alpha is. "That's right. By future generation of Hale, there's no reason not to believe that Talia would not have chosen even an unborn Hale then. It seems however that Calvin failed last night's test of whether he has a dominant werewolf blood."

"Cal's abductor, he had an idea that Cal's a Hale?" It was from Celine.

Araya nodded. "I still have no idea how they managed to find out Calvin is a Hale, but I presume we'll be looking into that." Araya was looking at Derek, who she believes will not stop until every detail has been accounted for.

"Well, good for whoever's after me—he managed to learn that I have a son before I did." Derek sarcastically remarked. "Everything's still vague: if the possibility of my mother passing on every ounce of her alpha powers ever materialized and who's after the Hales and why. But I think you can damn well explain _your_ involvement dating from four years ago, from my wife's supposed death." The confrontation is on.

_A more detailed explanation on Araya taking Celine and Calvin under her wing for about 4 years is due, I know. It'll be placed in between chapters on how life with his own family will be treating Derek, starting with how he and Celine would move forward from that-awkward-moment phase. :P _


	7. Chapter 7

Derek made a mental note to get a more child-friendly car right away. Cal was strapped in his car seat at the back of his FJ Cruiser. The car does look mighty fine to him—perfect for his lifestyle then—but his priorities have changed. He wants only the best, that is, the safest and most comfortable things in life for his son. Especially now that he's certain that he and Calvin will be spending a lot of time together.

Danger's still looming, and Derek can't help but feel worried, but relieved at the same time. It took a while, a lengthy argument, followed by a cold shoulder from Celine before he'd finally convinced her that she and Cal should stay with him. It was the thought of imminent danger to Cal that did the trick. With Araya's confidence gone that she can continue to keep his family under her wing, Celine realized that it's best if they live with him.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Cal asked.

He glanced at Cal from the mirror and smiled. "To you and your Mom's new home, buddy." From his peripheral vision, Derek saw Celine sigh, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"The one you were talking about the other day?"

"Nope. It's a bigger place. I made sure you'll have lots of space to run around." Derek said with a chuckle to which Cal grinned. Then Calvin's attention was diverted to the greeneries of the Beacon Hills Preserve from his window.

"I know this is difficult for you, Celine. I don't know when or if you'll learn how to trust me. But please, do try. I only have the best intentions for you and Calvin, and your safety. And I'll do what it takes to help you recover your memories," he said in a low voice. He knows it won't be easy winning Celine's trust, at the very least, again. But he'd get there, Derek swore.

"I'm grateful that you're here for Calvin, Derek. I genuinely am. I… I just don't know what to believe in anymore. I don't know what's happening around me. I probably don't even know who I am at all," Celine said, trying to control an outburst of anger and frustration.

He could sense his wife's anguish. It would seem that she's not completely resistant to his presence; an instinctive part of her could tell that she could trust him her and Calvin's lives. But having to deal with so much uncertainty, and what could be more or less deception from Araya, he couldn't blame Celine for the less than warm reception.

"I understand, Celine. Everything will soon be fine, I promise."

Celine nodded, then met his eyes. "Thank you, Derek."

Derek smiled. (He'd actually wanted to grin, but helped himself because that would probably freak Celine out.) Ah, he's a Hale over heels when it involves his wife—then and now. Scott and his pack would probably roll their eyes and smirk at him when they see the other side of the grumpy-is-an-understatement Derek Hale.

After a few more minutes, Derek finally parked in front of a 2-storey house—a far cry from his loft and train warehouse he previously lived in. This one is of modern architecture with a manicured lawn, situated at one of the posh areas in Beacon Hills—just in the same place as the Argent's home when they first moved in town.

"Wow!" Calvin exclaimed in admiration. "Nice house."

"Glad you like it, Cal." Derek got off the car, and took Calvin from the backseat. He opened the door on Celine's side next, still carrying Calvin in his arms.

He looked at Celine tenderly. "It still needs a lot of work. There wasn't much time to get into the details of the furnishings, but we'd find the basic stuff that we need inside. Do add a personal touch, Celine. This will be your and Cal's new home."

"It's beautiful, Derek. Hmmm… I guess you have quite a few connections in real estate here and there. This, in a matter of a few days? Amazing," Celine remarked in a teasing tone.

Derek gave a bark of laughter. She's now a little less guarded, seems like his efforts to engage her in a conversation has been working. Admittedly though, it was a hell lot easier to acquire this new property than make Celine feel comfortable around him.

"Let's get inside." Derek could feel that good days are ahead for him, his wife, and son.

"Talia… You certainly deserve your reputation. A very powerful alpha, and quite a smart one, too. Years and years have passed, and I still couldn't figure the last piece of the puzzle" The man standing on the site of the burned Hale House didn't address anyone in particular.

A few days have passed since Talia's grandson had been reunited with his mother, as well as his father who knew of his existence only after the abduction. It took a lot of work just to check out whether it was the boy that inherited Talia's powers, but to no avail—for now.

It was only by chance that he saw Derek's wife in Mexico shortly after she arrived from overseas. He was surprised seeing her, as he thought he had killed her off in France years ago. But even more surprising was that she had a child in tow—a boy continuing the Hale blood line. Turns out, the _other _presence he could sense and just ignored at the time he attacked her in France before was a child in her womb—Derek's child.

For years, he entertained the possibility—albeit hesitant—that Talia may not have really passed on her much coveted alpha powers to someone from the next generation of Hales. He'd taken measures to confirm if it was Derek, Laura, or Cora. But it wasn't any of them. Then came the child which again sparked his interest.

Too bad it isn't affirmative that Talia's strength lives on through her descendant—yet. A child may be a werewolf by birth, but his powers may not come out as soon as he's born. It could actually take years. With a "stimulus" though such as the Nemeton—the reason why he'd brought the child to Beacon Hills—he could prematurely draw out werewolf abilities, starting with healing powers. But Derek's son didn't' heal.

Not a lot of werewolves are aware though that even his previous measures can't guarantee that the youngest is definitely not a werewolf. There's another possibility: that Derek's son might well be a very powerful werewolf—only that his abilities lie dormant for now.

It may take months, even years before he could again test out his other theory, and finally get on with his plans. "If he's really one of us, Talia, he'll be drawn to the Nemeton as much as I am. And his powers—drawn out in no time at all."

With Derek rebuilding his home in Beacon Hills, and the child kept near the Nemeton, it seems that everything's tipping on his favor. "Soon, Talia. Soon."


	8. Chapter 8

_From where she was lying, Celine could only see darkness. One that's brought about by the night sky. She couldn't move her body, even just her head. She wanted to see a star, to look even for just one, so she could see a flicker of light—and hope. _

_The next thing she knew, she was already on her feet, but can still barely move. There was only darkness, until a pair of eyes seemed to be focusing on her from afar. A pair of red eyes. Other times, they would've scared her; but at that time, she found them rather comforting. As it drew nearer, a black wolf came in sight, apparently the owner of the two glowing red eyes. It wasn't poised to attack her. In fact, it turned its back to retreat. With its back turned to Celine, it made a last glance on her. Celine felt an instant connection with it, which prompted her to go after it. _

"_Wait!" Finally! She was able to move her feet. There was only darkness around her that she was no longer sure she's still right behind the wolf she was after. Several moments have passed, and she just kept moving. She was heaving for breath now, ready to just stop and give up. Until she saw a white spot in the horizon. No, not a spot, but light. It kept growing wider as she kept going. There's less and less of darkness…_

"Celine! Celine! Wake up, honey." It was Derek seated at the edge of Celine's bed, gently shaking Celine's shoulders to bring her to consciousness. Celine finally opened her eyes.

"Derek…"

Derek sighed in relief. From his room, he sensed Celine's elevated heartbeat. He got out of his bed, and ran to his wife's room. He found her tossing and turning on her bed, as if wanting to get out of a bad dream.

"Are you alright?" There was worry in Derek's voice.

Celine pulled herself in a sitting position, her back rested on the headboard. She nodded, still a little disoriented. "It's that dream again…" It was more to herself that Celine uttered the words though.

Derek who was handing a glass of water to Celine frowned. "What dream?" Derek asked.

His wife took a couple of sip before replying. Then, "I was in a forest. It was so dark, and I wanted to get out of it. But I can't, with my body so painful and full of blood. I couldn't move. Then a wolf with a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness. For some reason, I wanted to run after it. And I did… I felt like it helped me move my body, to somewhere out of the darkness."

There was surprise in Derek's eyes upon hearing about Celine's dream. He thought of his mother. "Were you not scared of it?" He was curious why she ran after the wolf in her dreams.

"No. Not at all. I actually find its presence rather comforting… It felt like there's an instant connection between us." Celine was frowning, trying to find the words to describe it. Then she met Derek's eyes after realizing something. "Could it be…?

"My mother," Derek supplied. "It's possible. Werewolves who have passed away are thought to communicate with the living through their subconscious or unconscious. I wonder though why you get that recurring dream, particularly if it indeed involves my mother."

Celine shrugged. "I'll be forever thankful to that dream though, and of course, your mother, if it's indeed her. All these years, I've always believed that it was that dream that brought me back to consciousness from coma. When I woke up confused, unable to recognize anyone, including myself, it was that dream that I held on to. It was the dream that I had before waking up from three months of sleep, and what I've considered as the only memory I have when I was 'back to zero." She smiled at the thought with much fondness.

Derek smiled, too. Ah, his mother. Hearing Celine's story made him miss her more. Talia's done so much for him and his family, apparently. "My mother would be very happy to hear that." He noticed Celine look away, and realized he was only wearing his pajama bottoms. Derek fought the urge to smile—naughtily.

Celine poised to stand up from the bed. "I-I'm going to check on Cal." She walked to the adjacent room, which is Cal's.

"Go ahead. I'd check on him, too. After I put on a shirt, that is." Derek gave in to the urge of teasing his wife. Celine's back stiffened, then she just nodded without looking back.

Derek stood, staring at his wife's retreating figure. "I see that I still have that effect on you, honey." A wicked smile was plastered on his face. Well, that's another means he could resort to in Operation Winning Back Celine.

"Celine has been dreaming of Talia?" Dr. Deaton frowned in deep thought. "When one dreams of a werewolf, particularly one in its turned or full wolf form, that means something, Derek," shared Dr. Deaton of his supernatural knowledge.

"I figured. I'm relieved and puzzled at the same time. If it's indeed my mother, then it had been her who pulled Celine out of coma. But what is she trying to tell Celine with those frequent, recurring dreams?" Derek paid Dr. Deaton a visit to ask him what he would know of Celine's case. Celine and Cal were with Malia, Lydia, Melissa, and the other girls who all went shopping. (It had recently been a regular thing for them, and he was grateful that they invited Celine to join.)

"But it's the same dream as the first one? The one that pulled her out of coma?" Scott, part-time assistant to Dr. Deaton and full-time true alpha asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

"Any idea on what that means, Doc?" It was Stiles who seemed to have sensors that can detect any mystery/ supernatural occurrence.

Dr. Deaton inhaled deeply. "I am not sure if Celine's dream is trying to tell her something else, that there's still a question left unanswered. It may be also that Celine just hung on to that dream so much all these years that it's subconsciously recurring."

"Like Celine willed it that way?" The question came from Stiles.

"Yes. That the dream holds no more meaning than just trying to bring back Celine to consciousness."

Derek's forehead was still creased though. "Why do I have this feeling that there's something else that you're not telling me?"

Scott and Stiles are now turning their heads to Dr. Deaton and Derek, waiting for what's next to be revealed.

Dr. Deaton smiled. "Perceptive as always, Derek." Then his face turned serious. "Talia had never met or even seen Celine. Yet she was able to communicate with your wife's subconscious. Your mother may be very powerful, Derek. But it would take quite an effort to be able to do that."

Scott who was well-aware of having to watch out for not just what his boss says, but more importantly, what he doesn't explicitly say, tried to draw inferences. "Are we trying to answer the why here? Wouldn't Celine being Derek's wife, and mother to her grandchild enough reason for Mrs. Talia Hale to 'get in touch' with Celine?"

"Not just why." Derek paused, as if dreading what could actually be the other possibility. "But to what extent she was able to actually _communicate_ with my wife." Derek emphasized the word 'communicate'.

The Hale Family's druid nodded in agreement.

Stiles' jaws dropped at a realization: "You mean to say your son really is a possible candidate for the Hale-to-Hale super alpha powers transfer?" Stiles' eyes were wide with curiosity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Driving together not to yet another battle, but just to the mall to pick up the ladies was probably the closest thing to a break from all things supernatural for Derek, Scott, and Stiles. They headed to Beacon Hills' biggest shopping mall straight from Dr. Deaton's clinic.

Difficult it may be, but Derek tried to keep his mind off the imminent danger to his family for the meantime. "Dad!" Just like that, his mind was off the daunting possibilities. Cal ran to him. He then scooped up his son to his arms. "Hey. How did it go, buddy?" He kissed Cal's forehead.

"Tiring." Cal was almost pouting, his forehead furrowed.

Derek heard Scott and Stiles groan. He turned to them and in a teasing tone, "Been there, done that, huh?"

The two teenage boys rolled their eyes in response. Of course, they knew what Cal was talking about. They'd gone with their respective girlfriends shopping, and boy, does it last _hours. _

The ladies walked toward them, and they all headed to the parking. He took the shopping bags from Celine's hands. "I wouldn't exactly consider this as splurging." He commented with amusement.

Celine smiled. "Well, just a couple of stuff. I had more fun chatting with them." There was fondness and comfort in his wife's voice. He was only too glad that Celine seems to start liking life in Beacon Hills—life with him.

They parted ways once they got to the parking lot. Scott will drop off Kira in her home, before he and his mom heads home. Lydia, too, is headed home. Malia, on the other hand, will be riding with Stiles, probably still going to spend time in the hyperactive spaz's place. (Isaac and Allison went ahead as they had a prior engagement with the latter's dad.)

"Cal wasn't kidding when he said it was a tiring day," Derek commented, his voice laced with amusement. He was staring at Calvin, now lying on the bed. Strapped for only a few minutes on his car seat and his little boy was fast asleep. He carried him to the house, and to his room, still in deep slumber.

Celine laughed. "I don't remember us shopping like this before. It sure was exhausting, but a lot of fun, too." There was sadness in Celine's eyes.

Derek couldn't help himself, but ask her about it. "Celine? Is there anything wrong?"

His wife shook her head. "None at all. It's just that… It's the first time I felt, well, normal. Being around a lot of people, not dreading having to make conversations, and actually enjoying activities like strolling. For the past years, they're things that I've shunned." Celine paused, deep in her thoughts. "Then suddenly, this place feels like home." She smiled at Derek.

Derek, on the other hand, was listening at Celine's heartbeat. Stable, and without a trace of fear and uncertainty—unlike how she'd been feeling when she first arrived at Beacon Hills and learned of her real identity. He can only be too glad that it's looking good. "You're welcome," he teased.

His wife titled her head and stared at him, trying to hide an amused smile. "Derek, you are amazing. You're growing less and less modest each day, aren't you?"

It was his turn to burst out laughing—not too loudly though as he could wake up Cal. God. He missed this. Years ago, they'd spend hours and hours talking about anything and everything under the sun: from the more serious ones like economics and politics, to life plans, and tales about themselves. They'd almost always end up in a light conversation, teasing each other (which will then more probably than not end up in bed or a pseudo-bed). Domestic bliss, Derek thought.

Celine glanced at her wrist watch. "Oh, it's still a few hours before dinner time." She turned to him and smiled. "Coffee?"

"An irresistible offer," he smiled at his wife, not caring if he'd appear love struck in her eyes. To Celine, baring his very soul wasn't a problem nor difficult at all, as how it has been for him with other people like Scott and his pack.

They left Cal's room after turning on the baby monitor, and making sure he's securely lying on the bed.

_France, Four Years Ago_

_Celine was lying on the ground. All she could see were trees and bushes. She was probably not too far from the main road though. _

_Not too long ago, she and the cab driver were startled upon hearing a blunt force strike the roof, forcing the driver to stop the cab. The next thing she knew, claws were ripping the driver's throat, then the door on her side. The then still unseen creature grabbed her out of the car. _

"_Oh, hello, Mrs. Hale," the man greeted her in a deep voice. Celine immediately recognized it was a werewolf. Glowing blue eyes, sharp fangs, and claws. It looked like a killer… someone her husband is not. Derek would always say that his kind may be predators, but that doesn't mean that they have to be killers, too. But this one's different, and that really scared her. _

"_W-what do you need from me?" She could barely let the words out, with the werewolf strangling her. _

_He then let go of her throat, only to find him pressing his claws against the back of her neck. "This. I just need to see how much Derek's power has grown over time, sweetheart. " She heard him say. _

_Celine could see the werewolf in front of her in a trance-like state. As much as she'd want to know what's happening or what he needs from her, her mind's all on pain. She could only feel pain. After what seemed like an eternity, the werewolf snapped out of his trance-like state. He still hasn't removed his claws from the back of her neck though. _

"_Nothing! Not even a trace of Talia Hale's legendary alpha powers in his only son." He then roared. Then out of his frustration, he tossed Celine to the side of the road. The defenseless Celine rolled down the steep cliff. _

"_Derek…" she sobbed. Celine was trying to fight succumbing to unconsciousness. Her entire body feels like burning with pain. But what really worries her is the excruciating pain in her stomach. She could also feel blood dripping down her legs. Now, that's making her more worried than the bleeding from her head. _

_Could she be…? The thought that she may be carrying Derek's child, and he, too, is in grave danger made her give in to hysterics. She tried to move again, to crawl her way out to find help for herself and the child in her womb—but to no avail. She screamed, clutching her stomach in another wave of excruciating pain. "Derek… I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Drained of strength, she closed her eyes. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Daaad!" Derek heard Cal calling from across the hallway. No need to panic though, as it was more because of excitement. A few seconds later, the door to his room was wide open, with Cal entering his room.

"Hey there, Cal. You're up early today." He was quite amused with his son's enthusiasm. Cal wasn't usually up before 6:30 am. But this morning, his son has been up quite early—his watch says it's only a quarter before 6.

Calvin nodded. "'Cause this is a big day! I have to be up before you are!" Calvin was gushing with excitement, climbing up to his bed.

Derek chuckled. "And why is that, hmmm?" His son got him curious as to all the excitement—at this hour of the day.

Calvin frowned—a mannerism that his son took after him, Celine would often remark. "It's your birthday dad, remember? It's your first birthday that we're together!" Calvin was obviously puzzled that he seemed to have forgotten his own birthday. "You didn't forget, did you, Dad?" Calvin's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

The truth is, Derek did. "Uh, I actually did, buddy. I haven't been celebrating my birthday the past years, maybe that's why." After he thought—and believed Celine had died, Derek stopped remembering a lot of occasions, save for his wife's birthday and death anniversary.

Calvin stood from his sitting position in his bed, and went near him. "Mom and I would like to remind you that it's your birthday then, Dad. Happy birthday Dad." Cal wrapped his little arms around his neck in a hug.

Derek sucked his breath, overwhelmed by the entire thing. He thought he was getting the hang of being a father—of having a family again. Apparently, he thought wrong. Every little gesture and moment that he shares with his son and Celine is just so meaningful. He enveloped his son in an embrace, with one of his hands gently ruffling Calvin's hair. "Thank you so much, Calvin. You'll always be the greatest birthday gift to dad. You and mom," he said with much tenderness.

Then in Calvin's small voice, muffled as his face was buried in Derek's shoulder, "'Love you, Dad."

Derek's throat constricted. "And I love you, too, son." He held Cal in a tighter embrace, then kissed his son's hair.

"Boys, birthday breakfast is ready." Celine walked into his room with a cake, complete with lighted birthday candles in her hands. "Happy birthday, Derek," greeted Celine in that enchanting smile of hers.

He grinned. "I don't know how you two were able to pull this off, but you're just amazing. Plus a birthday celebration as early as 6 in the morning? I'm impressed," he teased.

Celine laughed. Then her eyes became filled with tenderness. "Well, this is your first birthday that you get to celebrate with Calvin. I thought we should start early," Celine tried to crack a joke. But he knew that she was really saddened by the fact that they missed a lot in one another's life these past few years. And that he'd wallowed in loneliness for a long time—she told him so during one of their conversations.

Calvin raised his head. "Mom said I have to make it up to you." His handsome face a picture of excitement.

Derek gave out a hearty laugh. "I like that. Thank you, Celine and Cal." There was so much that he wanted to say, but "thank you" was all he could manage—for now.

"Oops. Your candles," Celine reminded him.

"Make a wish, Dad."

Derek didn't believe in wishes (or even prayers), but he indulged his wife and son. He couldn't help though but make one wish at that moment—_That I can always protect my family from harm._

The three of them spent the entire morning after his birthday breakfast in Calvin's room. He and Calvin were playing video games, while Celine read a book. The perfect way to celebrate his birthday, Derek thought.

During breakfast, Cal also gave him his birthday gifts. It would seem that his son's really serious about making it up to him. Why, Calvin bought him a couple of stuff (funded by his Celine, of course)—from books to shirts, and game tickets. "I'm taking you out to your favorite team's game, Dad," he remembered Cal saying as he handed the baseball game tickets to him. He and Celine burst out laughing, certainly amused at how their little boy sounded so serious—and thoughtful.

An hour to go before noon, and Cal was asleep for a mid-morning nap—his little body obviously drained from having to wake up so early, and all the morning activities they'd had. Derek was lying beside his son when Celine returned to the room. She sat on the edge of the bed—Cal's side, and handed over what she was holding.

"I don't really have an idea what else to give you. Then I thought you might want that. I asked grandmother's people to pack them in the boxes they'll be sending from London." Celine's eyes were thoughtful, making him all the more curious what's in the box.

Derek slowly untied the ribbon. Apparently, the blue box is a case for a photo album. Cal's. He opened the album, and on the first page was Celine and newborn Cal's photo. His son was resting on his mother's bosom, as Celine lovingly gazed on him—a tender moment captured by the camera. Derek stared in awe. Ah, the one of the many moments he'd missed.

He cleared his throat, and met Celine's eyes. "I should have been there for you." He wished he were with Celine all those months that she was carrying their son in her womb, as she gave birth to him, as Cal marked the many firsts in his young life.

"You're here for him now—for us, Derek." Celine reached out for his hand, and squeezed it gently. "You missed just what? About three years. A lifetime's practically ahead for you and Cal, Derek. Those photos aren't meant to remind you of what you've missed. Take a look at the blank pages, because you should start working on filling them." Celine reassured him in such a gentle voice. "You're a great dad, Derek."

Derek bowed his head, feeling (surprisingly), suddenly shy. He heard Celine laugh, her eyes glinting in amusement. Derek's smile turned to laughter, too. He continued flipping the pages of Calvin's photo album, skimming through the images until he reached the last few pages already filled with photos.

Pictures of him and Cal—a couple of shots that were taken in the few weeks that they have been together. Most were taken in Cal's room as they played video games, read books together, and just had endless chatters. There were those taken as they played outdoors. The last one was a photo of Cal lying on his chest, both of them soundly sleeping—much like newborn Cal's photo with Celine.

"Too many surprises for me in a single day," he quipped, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Celine raised her brow. "Good thing or a bad thing?"

"All good, Mrs. Hale."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Had it been solely for keeping in touch, Derek would've welcomed the thought that he's been frequenting the Hale family's former druid's clinic. Today, just like the previous weeks that he'd paid Dr. Deaton a visit, was for the purpose of having a lot of his questions (and worries) addressed.

"Derek." Dr. Deaton acknowledged his presence as he peeked out of his examination room. The Hale family druid motioned that he get to the examination room where they could talk.

Dr. Deaton was pretty straightforward. "I presume this is about Cal."

He nodded, then took out a photo from his jacket. "This is one of Cal's baby photos. I'd been examining this for several times now since I first saw it." He handed the photo to the doctor.

Dr. Deaton looked at the photo intently, immediately recognizing what it was that Derek is so worried about. "Would you know how old Cal is in this photo?"

"Less than a month old, according to Celine." Derek was surveying the doctor's face, awaiting any and every reaction. "I'm no expert in photographs, but I don't think _it's_ caused by lighting, or any photography glitch."

The doctor deeply sighed. "I'm afraid I'd have to agree to with you, Derek. Calvin's eyes in this photograph—the glow's distinctly that of a werewolf. I'm almost certain that Calvin is indeed one of your kind."

The photograph he'd shown Dr. Deaton was taken out of the baby album that Celine gave him on his birthday. He'd looked at the photos over and over—and one photograph certainly caught his attention. It was one of Cal's first baby photos, his son lying on a bed, seemingly fresh out of sleep. Calvin was still barely able to fully open his eyes then, but that didn't keep Derek from noticing that his son's eyes were glowing. Calvin bore the same shade of his normal eyes—green—but in that photo, they were yellow. Not as bright as an adult, fully developed werewolf's glowing yellow eyes, but nevertheless, a pair of werewolf eyes.

"Calvin—his case seems different. In werewolves, once abilities manifest during infancy—the eyes, claws, senses—they don't disappear. And if they don't appear in young, newborn wolves, they may surface later in life. I've just never heard a case like Calvin's that a werewolf characteristic appeared early in life, then just disappeared—bearing no sign at all. I couldn't sense my son being a werewolf. Neither can Scott, Cora, and any other werewolf we know of in Beacon Hills."

A long pause. Then, Dr. Deaton revealed: "There had been stories before—legends, if you may—that some born werewolves have the ability to repress, well, their werewolf abilities. It's as if the werewolf blood becomes dormant, only to appear later in life as they will it. But that happens after they have learned control."

"Learning control has to be later in life—at about 7, like when my sisters and I started, or at teenage years, like how it is in most cases. Never as young as Calvin!" Derek had always thought that having a werewolf child is not a bad thing. Celine didn't mind either when he first brought the prospect that she may give birth to children with werewolf blood, given that he's the father. With danger looming though, as Cal may just be that 'candidate' the still unknown creature is after, he couldn't help but loathe the idea that his son is actually a werewolf.

"The sooner you learn and practice control, the more powerful you are. That's how it has always been for your kind, Derek." Dr. Deaton didn't need to spell it out to him; he could very well read between the lines. Bottomline is, if Cal's indeed a werewolf (which has become a huge possibility lately), he's a powerful one—powerful enough that he indeed may be the one carrying over Talia Hale's legendary alpha werewolf abilities.

"The Nemeton, can it draw Calvin's abilities out?" asked Derek. "That's probably the reason why Cal's abductor brought him to the Nemeton's site."

"Possibly. The Nemeton's power over the supernatural is so strong that it can possibly be beyond what we know of—of what we would like to think of." Then, the druid-doctor's face got more serious than it already is. "One more thing, Derek. Remember Celine's medical records that I requested to take a look at? I've gone over the details and documents that Celine had on hand."

Derek frowned.

"Her state of health after the accident—it was in every way impossible for the baby to have survived. Celine's medical records say she'd lost too much blood, and suffered several physical injuries. The doctors themselves consider it a miracle that she had lived, moreover, continued to carry Calvin in her womb to almost his full term."

The frown on Derek's forehead only deepened. Dr. Deaton further explained, "It would seem that Calvin's powers had been at work from the time that his and his mother's lives were placed in danger. That's just one guess. Whatever it is that's happened though—how your wife and son survived—it sure does look like Talia's powers were at work in one way or another."


	12. Chapter 12

Derek turned off his car's engine. Throughout his drive on the way home, he had been thinking about his conversation with Dr. Deaton. His son brought with him a couple of mysteries to Beacon Hills. It would seem that at least one mystery is less vague—that Calvin may indeed be the next Hale Alpha.

Ah, Derek wants to keep his mind off this matter for now. Celine might sense there's something bothering him, and that'd definitely alarm her. The last thing that Derek would want to happen, definitely. As he opened the front door, he was greeted by Calvin's loud squeals—seemingly coming from the living room.

"Auntieee! Stop it, please." Then more giggles. He left Calvin and Celine with Malia and Scott when he went to Dr. Deaton's clinic. The last thing he'd want is for his family to be left with no one capable (or seemingly, at least) of protecting them from a supernatural form. They'd just made an excuse to Celine that Malia and Scott had to go over some werewolf references in his study.

As he walked closer to where Cal was, his senses told him his son wasn't playing with Malia. "Cora?" Derek was surprised to see his sister in Beacon Hills. After the Hale house fire and the encounter with the Alpha pack (and his Darach of an ex-girlfriend), Cora dreaded living in Beacon Hills, even if it's to reunite with her only sibling left.

"Oh, hello there, big brother," Cora greeted him with a big smile plastered on her face that Derek's reaction was to raise his brow and eye his sister suspiciously.

"Daaad!" Cal leapt out of Cora's lap and ran to him.

Derek kneeled down to welcome his son in his arms. "Hey, Cal. Having fun?" Derek kissed Cal's forehead.

Calvin eagerly nodded. "Lots of fun! Auntie Cora's here now!"

"Hmmm… I could see that you like Auntie Cora very much. But she's in Beacon Hills for just a few days of vacation, you know." A playful smile was on Derek's lip.s

Calvin turned his head to Cora, a frown on his head. "Auntieee! You're staying with me! Right?" His son looked like he's ready to throw tantrums.

"Nah. I don't think so, pet." Cora even crossed her arms. To Derek and Cora's surprise, Calvin rushed to his sister, hugging her tightly.

"Auntie, no. I promise to be a good boy, so please stay here with Mom, Dad, and me."

Cora hugged Calvin back—tightly. She swallowed, trying to hold back the tears. _The feeling of how it's like to have a family again, _Derek thought.

Cora cleared her throat. "I'll think about it, pet. I might stay for good if I find this place to my liking."

Derek knew though that it was only a matter of time before Cora gives in. Apparently, it was his son who could finally persuade Cora to stay in Beacon Hills. Not even his big brother authority or alpha orders could sway Cora before.

"You're finally here." Celine tip toed and kissed his cheek—what has become her means of greeting him the past few days. Sure, he and Celine have grown more "intimate"—but not the way he wanted it, or how it used to be between them.

Celine smiled at his sister. "Cora, your room is ready." Then to Calvin, "And you, naughty little boy—Auntie Cora's tired from travelling."

"We're just playing, Mom. I asked Auntie Cora if she wanted to rest or play with me, she chose play time." Sometimes, Cal does talk and argue like a grown-up. Cora laughed.

"Well, now that your brother's here, we can have dinner."

"Sure. I'll just freshen up though. Ten minutes top." Cora pinched Cal's cheeks. "I'll just go to my room, pet. Thanks, Celine." Another surprise of the day—Cora smiled to his wife, telling him that she liked her, too, instantly.

x

It was already past midnight, but Derek and Cora were still awake. The remaining Hale siblings sat beside each other on the entertainment room's couch. They were trying to catch up with each other, and not really paying attention on what's playing on the giant TV screen.

"I like Celine for you. I think she's a good woman. I'm not sure if she's being a good wife to you now that she can't really remember being married to you," Cora said with much sincerity in her voice.

Derek ruffled his sister's hair. "She was a good wife to me then. We're good friends now, but I won't deny that I'm trying to win her heart so things could go back to how it had been years ago between the two of us. Best of all, she's a good mother to Calvin." Derek and Celine had been living together for over a month now, and it would seem that there's an unspoken rule that Calvin is their top priority—which suits Derek just fine.

Cora laughed at the mention of her nephew—a little boy she's grown immensely fond of. "Your son, he's just so adorable, Derek. Mother would've loved spoiling him." Cora's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness.

"Hush. We may have lost them—mother, Laura, and other members of our family, but we now have the chance to rebuild the Hale Family, Cora. So I really hope you'd decide to stay for good with us here in Beacon Hills." Aside from Celine and Calvin, Derek constantly worries about Cora who chose to live a life in Mexico.

Cora sighed. "Like what I've mentioned to Calvin, I'll think about it, Derek."

"Cora, Calvin's life is in danger." There. Derek finally said it.

His sister's shoulders were suddenly tense. "What?! H-how?"

"Calvin—he might be the next Hale Alpha, with his powers potentially passed on by mother. That's to cut the story short." Derek sighed deeply. "Hell, I'm not sure if you staying with us here is actually a good choice. Or you'd be better off left on your own—far from the target of whoever it is that's behind this."

Cora gently squeezed his hand. "But of course, the better choice for me is to be here with you and your family, Derek. I can help you protect Calvin, as well as Celine. But more importantly, we can be together—those who are left of the Hale family." Yes, family, not pack. That's how it has always been for the matriarchal Hale family. Then Cora suddenly frowned, "Hey, I'm welcome to your family, right?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Of course, you are. Only you are being so stubborn about living alone in a far off place." Tenderness was all over Derek's face. "Despite the danger, I can't help but hope—and believe that things will be better for us, for our family, Cora."

His sister nodded. "Yes, better days are ahead of us, brother. Mother will surely be happy, too, if I stay here with you and serve as Calvin's playmate. Just for now though that you and Celine don't seem to be keen on giving him one," Cora said in a teasing tone.

Derek laughed aloud, and Cora noticed how her brother seems to be so genuinely happy—far different from the Derek she'd been reunited a little over a year ago.

"Celine and I—there's so much to fix between us. But we'll get there." There was certainty in Derek's voice.


End file.
